


Casual encounter

by Erimin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dojima Nanako - Freeform, Dojima Ryotaro - Freeform, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: Yu can't sleep, so he goes out trying to find a solution. The solution finds him first.





	Casual encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Insomnia.

Yu was lying in his futon, with his eyes fully open, looking towards the ceiling.

He couldn't sleep.

He has been trying to do it for a solid two hours now, but he just couldn't.

He was tired. He went to school the whole day and after that helped Nanako with some homework, even preparing dinner for both and finally, reading her a book until he was sure she was sleeping. After that, he went to his room and tried to sleep. Yeah, tried.

Around midnight he heard when his uncle arrived to the house and after a few minutes, everything fallen silent again. He probably had a tiring day at work, so it was understandable he went immediately to bed.

After a few minutes, Yu was still awake. And apparently, not even close to falling asleep soon.

Against his best judgement, he decided to go outside for a moment, maybe after walking a little he would be tired and able to sleep.

It was dangerous? It shouldn't, aside from the murders, the town was really quite.

Maybe he shouldn't do it. Okay, he  _ shouldn't _ do it. But soon he was outside of the house, walking with no destination and with only one objective in mind, get tired and return home soon to sleep; he still needed to go to school the next day.

When Yu got to the center of the city, of course, it was completely empty, silent, he could even hear the wind.

“Hey, what are you doing here at this hour?”

He turned immediately to see who was the owner of the voice. When he saw it was Tohru Adachi, he relaxed a bit.

The detective smiled. “Hey, it's just me. Wait, don't tell me you already forgot me?” He asked while scratching the back of his neck.

“Of course I remember you, detective Adachi. You just took me by surprise…” Yu said, trying to be more calm.  _ I didn't even notice you were there until you talked to me… _

“Oh, I see. Sorry then.” Tohru said with an attempt of a smile. “It wasn't my intention scare you.”

Yu only nodded and then asked, “Anyway, what are you doing here, mister Adachi?”

“I was going home from work. We had a tiresome day and I needed to be there for more time doing paperwork but!” He said, suddenly raising his tone. “I should be asking that!”

Yuu closed his eyes for a second. Now comes the scolding.

“And I already asked it but you didn't answer.” Tohru said, placing his hands on either side of his hip. “What are you doing outside at this hour? It's extremely dangerous considering all the things that has been happening here!” Tohru make a pause and looked at Yu, from feet to head. “Wait, don't tell me you are running away from sir Dojima!”

“Please calm down, mister Adachi. Is nothing like that, I'm just…” Yu doubted about what to tell to Tohru, but lying would only get things worst so, “I'm having problems to sleep today, so I decided to go outside a moment, to cool my head a little.”

Tohru looked at him slightly surprised. “Do you have insomnia?”

“I think so. Today is the first time, though.”

“I see…” Tohru said thoughtfully.

Then Tohru looked directly at Yu for a few seconds, making him somewhat nervous.

“Mister Adachi…?”

“I have already dealt with insomnia before, so I know a few tips and I can share them with you, if you want?”

Yu's eyes were wide for a moment, surprised by the kind words of the detective, who usually just change topics when it's about problems and talks too much about his work.

“Yes, I would like to know.” Yu said, smiling. “Thank you so much, mister Adachi.”

Tohru scratched his neck again, “It's nothing, really. Anyway, be sure to memorize everything that I'll say! So, listen carefully…”

That night, when Yu was back to the Dojima house, following Tohru's advices, he was able to sleep again. Maybe the detective was more reliable than he originally thought.


End file.
